The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 14
Megara walks into the woods and sees a rabbit and gopher Megara aww how cute a couple of rodents looking for a theme park Rabbit who you callin a rodent sister i am a bunny Gopher and im his Gopher they change reveal to be Pain and Panic Pain and Panic ta dah Megara i thought i smelt a ray Hades Meg Megara speak of the devil Hades Meg my little flower my little bird my little nut Meg what excatly happened Duke Igthorn did things go right on the river we were hoping that the river gaurdain could join our team for the uprising and now were are river gaurdainless Megara i gave it my best shot ut he made me an offer i had to refuse Hades fine so instead of subtracting two years from your sentance hey im gonna add two on okay give me your best shot Megara look it wasnt my fault it was this wonderboy Hercules and his gummi bear pals Panic Panicing nervously Hercules why does that name ring a bell Pain i dont know maybe we owe money Duke Igthorn and the Gummi Bears are in ancient greece two what are the odds of that Toadwart Toadie know nothing of the whereabouts of the gummi bears being in ancient greece Hades what was that name again Hercules Pain wait a minute isnt Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to Toadwart you didnt kill him Pain and Panic oh my gods Panic run for it Pain and Panic but Hades drags them by their tails and Igthorn grabs Toadwart by his neck wriggling him Duke Igthorn Toadwart this is your fault they failed the misson Toadwart Toadie didnt even go with them Dukie how can it be Toadies fault gulp Hades so you took care of him huh dead as a doornail werent those your exacts words Pain this might be a different Hercules Panic yeah becuase Hercules is very popular as he chokes him real hard name nowadays Toadwart yes hes one of the big names in hero history Pain yeah remember like a few years ago ever other boy was named Jason and all the girls were named Brittany Hades i am about rearrange the cosmos and the schmiel he throws Pain and Panic down and Duke Igthorn drops Toadwart Toadwart ouch Toadie not like being abused and strangled by Dukie Hades who can louse it up is waltzing around in the woods he explodes into red flames destryong the trees and everything around him and Pain and Panic turn into cockroaches Pain wait wait we can still cut in on his waltzing Panic thats right and and we made him mortal thats a good thing didnt we Toadwart you turned him mortal well at least you two accomplished that misson Duke Igthorn but if he trains and becomes a true hero he will earn back his godhood but we can prevent that from happening Hades hmm fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight Igthorn youre a genius and this time no fool ups Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs